There exists a wide variety of split ring locking rims commercially available which generally include horizontal or vertical, lever-operated closing members which are swung in a plane parallel or vertical to that of the top drum rim or clamping ring, on a fiber or steel drum or container. Representative of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,768,848, granted Oct. 30, 1973 and 2,905,496 granted Sept. 22, 1959. This clamping ring may be located about the top outer edge of the drum securing the top cover to the container. In the case where a recessed opening is desired in the top cover, there exists a limited space between the outside edge of the opening and the inside edge of the top rim or outer edge of the drum. While in the former case any present vertical or horizontal clamping ring can be installed on the top opening, in the latter situation, leveraging of the clamping ring is inhibited by its spacing from the outer top rim and horizontal surface of the top itself. This is since the clamping ring is located in the well formed by the outer top rim of the drum, horizontal surface of the top cover and the usually beaded edge of the top opening. Heretofore, the top covers of recessed opening were secured by a nut and bolt closure means, which was time-consuming and awkward due to the space limitations as aforementioned.
Usually a sealing wire is placed on the locking rim once it is secured to the container to insure that the contents and integrity of the container may be maintained during shipping or storage at least with respect to possible access via the container cover. This sealing wire inhibits pilfering and allows the ultimate receiver of the container to be assured that the contents are the same upon receipt, as that when shipped. Once the sealing wire is removed it is often desirous that the locking rim be readily removable and of a reusable nature, allowing for the cover of the container to be removed and then securely fastened to the container by the locking rim assembly when so desired.
Also, it is desirous that the locking rim be economical and have a minimum number of parts. Further, its operation should be simple, and capable of fastening the cover to the container through a single levering action which may be accomplished by untrained personnel.
In addition, the device should provide a receptacle for the sealing wire to be readily placed there on when so desired without a tortured installation for said wire.